Lab Partners
by sugar-fanatic08
Summary: Mikayla gets a new lab partner as well as a new friend, her only friend considering the school is narrow-minded. Sonny/Mikayla
1. Chapter 1

Her whole world stopped when she saw her. She didn't know who she was but this girl was definitely an eye catcher. Mikayla couldn't help but stare at the new girl at her school but she would never get the courage to talk to the girl. It wasn't like she was going to get a chance either, people were swarming around her. She could only admire her from afar.

She walked to her chemistry class and since it was a new semester, the class was going to be assigned new lab partners. The class usually did get to pick who their partner was but that ended as soon as no one was going to pick Mikayla. Nobody wanted to hang with the gay skater chick.

"Sonny Munroe, you are paired with Mikayla." said the teacher. Mikayla really didn't care who her lab partner was as long as they got their work done with a passing grade.

Mikayla did not look up from staring at her desk pretending that no one was talking about her. She heard the barstool slide not so smoothly against the tiled floor. It was now or never, she had to see what her partner looked like in case they needed to work on a project.

"Hi." her new lab partner said.

"H-Hi." Mikayla stuttered. It's the new girl. The new girl is her lab partner. Mikayla wondered how she became so lucky to have her as a lab partner.

"New girl got unlucky." Some girl in the class said. It immediately wiped the smile off Mikayla's face and she went back to staring at the desk.

Sonny had heard the girl and saw how Mikayla reacted. "What does she mean by 'unlucky'?" Sonny asked Mikayla.

"I-I'm not really liked at this school." Mikayla said.

"Why?" Sonny was curious on why nobody liked Mikayla.

"Don't want to talk about it, okay?" Mikayla said in a whisper and Sonny nodded in return. She did want to talk to Sonny about it but she couldn't risk severing whatever little connection they just developed.

They went through class learning about electrons and elements. But whatever it was, it was jotted down in Mikayla's notebook.

As soon as the bell rang Mikayla bolted out of the room and to the cafeteria. The classroom wasn't that far from it so she was one of first few to get in line. After she got her food she went to sit herself at her table in the corner. Mikayla gave up trying to fit in after the first week of school. She accepted the fact that nobody liked her.

She ate in silence while observing the people around her and how they interacted with their friends. Then her eyes landed on Sonny walking her way. She didn't know how to react. She just sat there watching her get closer to the table. Everyone around her was her was staring at Sonny, probably wondering why someone like her would want to sit with someone like Mikayla.

Sonny set her tray on the table and took a seat across from Mikayla. "You seemed to be in a hurry to get out of the classroom."

"I'm not a people person and you're killing your social status by sitting here with me." Mikayla looked down at her tray.

"You sitting alone, I thought I could keep you company."

"There's a reason why I'm sitting alone." Mikayla's eyes looked around and landed on Sonny's. "You should leave the table while you still have a chance."

"I don't care what people think of me and you seemed to be in a dire need of a friend."

Mikayla laughed bitterly, "That's where you're wrong. I don't need a friend. I survived the school year without one."

"Okay, fine. Before I leave this table, answer this question."

"Sure, what's the question?" Mikayla asked annoyed.

"Why do people treat you like this?" The question had come up again. There was no way to avoid it this time.

"The whole school is narrow-minded and it doesn't help you're the only gay girl in school." Mikayla said without making eye contact and took a bite of her burger.

"You're not the only one." Mikayla's head shot up. "I mean, there could be closet cases here. They just don't want risk their rank of their status."

"How would you know? This is your first day and you're already ruining it by sitting here with me." Mikayla looked up and noticed a group of girls walking towards her table. "You might want to leave now or I'm never going to hear the end of it."

Sonny got up from the table and the girls caught her before she could sit somewhere else. They took her to sit with them. _It's how it should be. _Mikayla thought.

Mikayla was skateboarding her way home because she didn't like taking the bus. Just another year and a half. As soon as high school was over she was free, free to be who she wanted to be and not be judged.

She was about two blocks away from home when she heard a car honk. She knew the routine, it happens about every day. She would be drenched because the jocks always think it is funny to throw water balloons at her.

She stopped in her tracks, bracing herself for the oncoming water balloons but none came. She looked over to her side. Sonny in her car, parked on the curb in front of her. "Do you need a ride?"

"Nope." Mikayla took off on her skateboard again but only to have Sonny slowly following Mikayla in her car. "Why do you want to help somebody like me? No one does, you should follow their example."

"I don't follow the crowd. I have my own way of doing things."

"Do you now?" Mikayla asked without looking at Sonny.

"Yes, now get in the car." Sonny said as she pulled over again.

"Fine." Mikayla said sounding defeated. She got into the car, placed her backpack at her feet and the skateboard propped up against the seat between her legs. "You know, for a new girl, you can be bossy."

"I know." Sonny said and Mikayla scoffed. "Why are you like this towards me?"

Mikayla sighed, "Sorry, I'm not used to people helping me out."

"Well, get use to it because I'll be helping you out and I won't care what people say." Sonny took a quick look at Mikayla, who had a small smile on her face.

"Wow, I must be lucky."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because in one day I got the new girl as my lab partner and as my friend." Mikayla said and for once she actually looked forward to school.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what do you think he's going to be?" Mikayla asked Sonny. It was the next day and they were sitting together at lunch predicting people's futures.

"Um, I think he's going to own his own run-downed car dealership." Sonny answered.

Mikayla tilted her head, looking at the guy, "I could see that."

"Ok, my turn. How about her?" She asked and Mikayla noticed that she was asking about the head cheerleader.

"I think she's going to marry some rich guy and all she would want to do is relive the glory days."

"I think you hit it dead on." Sonny said while laughing.

"You think?" Mikayla asked, she was joking around with her answer.

"Yep." Sonny looks down at her food in disgust. "What is this?"

"Mystery meat."

"What's the mystery?" She asked as she looked down at the gray mush on her tray.

"What disease you would catch." Mikayla said and Sonny pushed her tray away from her. "Here take this half of my sandwich."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't eat much anyways." Sonny took the half that Mikayla was offering and took a bite out of it. "My mom must be in a good mood."

"What makes you think that your mom is in a good mood?" Sonny asked.

"Because she only makes me lunches when she's in a good mood, I don't know why, but its fine with me."

"Lucky. My mom can't cook." Sonny said as she peeled off the crusts of the sandwich before she finished it.

"Then you come to my house because I have awesome cooking skills." Sonny raised her left eyebrow. "Okay, so my cooking skills only range from omelets to macaroni and cheese."

"This is fine by me as long you don't set your house on fire."

"So I started small fire on the stove one time." Mikayla paused, "I mean, okay." She turned back to finish what was left of her sandwich.

Sonny laughed a little at the save Mikayla attempted. "I was going to your house anyways so we can work on our math homework."

"Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"I'm in pre-cal and you're in algebra two." Mikayla reminded her.

"So, I was hoping you can help me with my math homework." They went into a comfortable silence after Mikayla chuckled at Sonny's way of asking for help. Then they heard footsteps coming towards them. They looked up to notice that three cheerleaders were standing right in front of them. Tawni, Miley, and Lilly, they used to be Mikayla's friends back in the day.

"I don't see why you're sitting with her, its social suicide. You can come and sit with us before you catch something." Tawni said.

"I'm good, thanks." Sonny replied.

"There's obviously a glitch in your brain."

Sonny stood up from where she sat and now she was eye-level with Tawni from across the table. "There is _obviously _a virus in your brain, eating away your brain. Oh, but wait," Sonny paused, "It died because there's nothing to feed on."

Mikayla's jaw dropped and so did the cheerleaders. Theirs were out of offense and Mikayla's was out of shock. "I think you just insulted me."

"Oh, you're so smart. You figure that on your own." Sonny said sarcastically.

While Sonny and Tawni were having a staring contest Mikayla looked over to the other cheerleaders. She noticed that Lilly was looking a little uneasy. Mikayla tilted her head and Lilly noticed it. She quickly shot Mikayla a scared looked and Mikayla immediately understood what she was saying.

_I guess Sonny was right about closet cases._ Mikayla thought. The cheerleaders left their table and Sonny had sat back down in her seat. "Well, that was fun." Sonny said.

"You're right." Mikayla said.

"About what?" Sonny asked confused.

"I'll tell when we get to my house." The bell had rung telling the students to head to their next class of the day.

…...

School was over and now they were heading to Mikayla's house. Sonny pulled her car up to her house because at it turned out that she only lived two houses down. But they could get out of the car Mikayla asked, "So, what are you?"

Sonny looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you gay, straight, or bi?"

"Oh," Sonny looked away, "I'm not into labels."

"No, you're just avoiding the question and you totally stole that from _South of Nowhere._"

Sonny looked back at Mikayla, "You actually watched that show?"

Mikayla smiled nervously and shrugged her shoulders. "It passes the time?" She said slowly.

"Yeah, uh huh." Sonny said not totally believing Mikayla's answer. They got out of the car and walked towards Mikayla's house. They walked in and just went upstairs to Mikayla's bedroom. Their back packs were placed on the floor by the door.

"Before we start working on homework answer my question."

"What question?" Sonny asked, she was pretending she didn't know what Mikayla was talking about? Mikayla raised her eyebrows, "Oh, that question." Sonny looked down at the floor instead of looking at the girl in front of her.

"Don't be scared, I'm gay. You shouldn't afraid of coming out to me." She placed her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder to reassure that it was okay.

"I'm bi." Sonny finally said.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Mikayla asked and Sonny shook her head. She removed her hand from the girl's shoulder and went to sit on her bed. "Okay, we should start on homework."

…...

"All done, finished my homework and yours." Mikayla said as she was gathering her books and placed them on her desk.

"Half of my homework." Sonny corrected her.

"First, you're going to get me to do your homework. Next thing I know you're shaking me down for money."

"I'll become your own personal bully. I'll never leave your side."

"I think I have enough bullies as it is."

"Then I'll be your angel."

"Good, so next time you can do your own homework."

"I had a feeling this conversation was going that route." Sonny got up from the bed, took her books, and places them in her backpack. She went back to sit on the bed along with Mikayla. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah." Mikayla remembered what she was going to tell Sonny. "So you were right about the closet cases because I think I found case number one."

"Really, who?" Sonny actually sound excited about it.

"One of the cheerleaders, Lilly."

"Um, which one is that one?"

That's right, Sonny doesn't know the cheerleaders names. "The blonde standing behind the blonde you were talking to."

"I knew I was sensing something."

"Sensing?" Mikayla asked confused.

"It's this thing called a gaydar. Don't you have one?"

"If I do, then it's not functioning properly." Mikayla asked something totally out of the blue. "How did you come out to your mom?"

"That's a story you don't want to hear."

"Oh, come on. It couldn't be that bad."

"Okay, fine." Then Sonny tells her the story.

_Sonny sat on her bed nervous of how her mother was going to react. Her feet were bouncing off the floor as she heard her mother's footsteps approaching. Her mother entered the room and sat down next the nervous Sonny. "What did you want to talk to me about?"_

"_You promise not to be mad at me?" Sonny asked._

"_I promise." Her mother held her hand up and then took it down. "Now tell me what's on your mind."_

"_I-I'm b-bi." Sonny immediately closed her eyes, waiting for mother's reaction._

_Her mother let out a sigh of relief, "Wow, for a second there I thought you were going to tell me that you were pregnant."_

_Sonny's eyes shot open, "Wait, you knew?"She was obviously confused._

"_That you were bi? Yes."_

"_How?"_

"_When I was cleaning your room, I found those magazines-" Her mother said but she was cut off by Sonny._

"_Mom!" Sonny exclaimed in embarrassment._

"_What? I put them back."Sonny buried her head in her hands, shaking her head. She felt her mom pat her on the knee. "Glad we talked." Then she got up from the bed and left her room._

When Sonny was finish telling her story Mikayla busting out laughing until she was gasping for air. Sonny hit her arm. "Ow!" Mikayla said in between her laughs. After a minute or two she finally calmed down.

"Now, tell me yours."

"Just to let you know, mine wasn't as bad as yours. Who knew you were such a dirty girl."

"Shut up and tell me your story."

"I can't if you tell me to shut up."

"Quit being a smart ass and tell me."

"Fine." Mikayla said as she proceeded to tell her story.

_Mikayla was walking to the kitchen when her mom was making dinner. She figure she should wait until her mom was in a good mood and when she saw her mom in the kitchen preparing dinner she knew that this was the best time to tell her._

"_Mom, can I talk to you?"Mikayla asked._

"_Yeah, what is it?"_

"_I'm gay." Mikayla said without stuttering._

_Her mother looked at her, "That's great, now can you hand me a lid for this pot?"_

_Mikayla stood there shocked of how well her mother took the news, but then she registered what her mom asked and got the lid from the bottom cabinet. She handed her mom the lid and left the kitchen. "That was worth the three days practicing in front of the mirror." _

"We have great moms." Sonny said.

"That we do. I love your story by the way."

Sonny playfully pushed Mikayla but not enough to make her fall of the bed. "Oh, shut up." Sonny looked down at her watch, "I gotta go." She got up from the bed. "See you later." She leaned in and kissed Mikayla on the cheek. "Bye." Then she left the room and the house.

Mikayla sat there in shock, not because Sonny kissed her on the cheek. It was because of what Mikayla felt when Sonny kissed her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since Sonny had kissed her cheek and during the week Mikayla looked at the girl differently. Most times she would just zone out and watch her lips move as she speaks. Ever since that day Mikayla barely talked to her because she knew wouldn't speak without stuttering. She felt as if she was hypnotized by Sonny's beauty.

Sonny doesn't realize that Mikayla was zoned out until she looked over to and notices that the taller girl had a blank stare. She waved her hand in front of Mikayla's face. "Mikayla." She said slowly and she got nothing. Then snapped her fingers and that Mikayla jumped in her seat in the cafeteria.

"Y-Yes." Mikayla finally replied.

"Were you spaced out this whole time?"

"No, I was listening very intently." Sonny gave her a disbelieving look. "Fine, I was, happy?"

"Actually no. I just told you, even though you weren't listening, that I got tickets to see Paramore."

_What? I missed that? I love Paramore. _Mikayla thought. "When is it?"

"Next month, I can't wait." She said excitedly. Then Sonny remained silent for a few seconds. "Oh, you're coming too."

"Really?"

"You think I was going to go by myself and not bring my best friend."

"I'm coming too, remember?" The voice caught them by surprise and they both looked up.

"Dallas, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked.

"What? I can't visit my little sister?"

"You were going to see me at home."

"But that seemed like forever, I wanted to see you now." Dallas took a seat at the table in front of the two. "So, who's this?" Dallas pointed to the girl beside Sonny.

"This is Mikayla." Sonny replied.

"_The _Mikayla?" Dallas asked. Sonny blushed and her eyes went wide. Dallas looked over to Mikayla. "You know she talks about you a lot, annoying but it's cute."

"Dallas!" Sonny exclaimed sounding embarrassed.

"It's the truth." Dallas said.

Mikayla is just sitting there, comprehending the conversation between the two sisters. _She talks about me. _It brought a smile onto her face. "What about me?" Mikayla finally asked. She was curious.

Sonny shot a glare at Dallas a glare telling her 'Don't you dare answer that question' but before Sonny could actually say a word Dallas cut in. "How beautiful you are, you take her breath away. You know stuff like that." After Dallas had said that the two heard a loud thud. They looked over to realize that Sonny had let her head hit the table. "Don't be embarrassed Sonny, I'm doing something for you. Something that would have taken you _forever_ to do."

"Dallas. Just. Shut. Up." Sonny said against the table.

"Oh come on, you know you want to ask her out. Do you want me to do it?" Dallas sat up an leaned in closer to Mikayla, eager to ask the question.

Mikayla had all of the sudden felt awkward. Dallas was going to ask her out for Sonny. It would feel weird for her and Sonny. Before Dallas could speak she was cut off by Mikayla, "Do you want to go out with me Sonny?" Sonny's head shot up and looked at Mikayla. Dallas just sat back and watched the two interact. "I mean, if you want to." Mikayla said nervously.

"I-I do." Sonny glared at her sister for a second and then she looked softly at Mikayla. "Are you just asking me because she was going to ask you or did you want to?"

"I want to. I just didn't know you did too."

"You do?" Sonny asked to make sure.

"For god sakes! She just said she did." Dallas practically yelled out gaining attention from their fellow classmates. Dallas realized and apologized.

"You really do have a big mouth and I'll see you at home." Sonny said, dismissing her sister.

"Fine." Dallas said getting up. "The one time I try to help…." Dallas was saying as she was walking away.

"Sorry about that, she can be embarrassing sometimes." She said as she smiled nervously.

"At least you have someone to embarrass you." Mikayla said.

"What about your mom?"

"She's actually cool. We have that whole _Gilmore Girls _relationship."

"You watch that show too?" Sonny asked and Mikayla nodded. "Wait, your mom had you had you at sixteen?"

"Yeah, that's why she looks so young." Mikayla said like it was something that should have been obvious.

"I thought she was older and she just looked young for her age."

"Don't let her catch you say that." Mikayla warned.

The bell rang telling them it was time to go to their next period. The two girls grabbed their bags off the floor. Mikayla grabbed Sonny's hand and entwined their fingers together. Big smiles appeared on their faces as they walked to their next classes.

Mikayla walked Sonny to her next class. They stepped in front of the door of the classroom. "See you after class." Mikayla told Sonny before she kissed her on the cheek.

They can feel whole school's eyes on them, looking at them in disgust but they didn't care. "See you later." Sonny could feel her smile going from ear to ear as she was walking into the classroom.

**~…~**

"Their gayness has to be stopped." Tawni said. The three cheerleaders were in their locker room. 'They are ruining our school." She said as she was pacing in front of the lockers.

"I agree." Miley said.

Lilly sat beside Miley on the bench that was between the lockers, affected by the situation. The two stared at her, wanting some sort of agreement or disagreement. It was now or never, she going to have to voice her opinion. "I don't think it's wrong. We should just leave them alone."

"Why?" Tawni asked, sounding angry and confused.

"Because I don't see it's affecting us." Lilly stood up from the bench. "This is ridiculous. No one is going to stop them."

"I can't believe you are going against us with this."

"I've been against you since day one." She steps closer to Tawni, getting into her face.

"Then why are you here?" Tawni asked as she crossed her arms.

"So you guys wouldn't look at me like you look at Mikayla and that new chick."

"Wait, you're….you know?" Miley asked.

Lilly wondered how she was able stay friends with these people for so long without exploding. "Yes, Miles, I am." She had her cheerleader uniform in her hands ready to do what she thinks is right. "I quit." She hands the uniform to Tawni and walks out of the locker room.

**~…~**

They were in Mikayla's bedroom trying to work on their homework. Sonny couldn't help but stare at the other girl and Mikayla would notice this through her peripheral vision. After minutes had passed she looked at the younger girl. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering, when you asked me out, does that mean we're girlfriends?" Sonny asked.

"Nope, I would like to go on a date with you before I decide to commit to this relationship?" Mikayla said seriously as she turned her attention back to her homework but she couldn't hold that face much longer. She began to laugh and Sonny realized that she was joking.

"That was so not funny!" She playfully pushed Mikayla but apparently she pushed too hard.

"Whoa!" Mikayla fell off the bed onto the floor creating a loud thud. She groaned in pain. "Ow, my back."

Then they both turned their heads towards the door when they heard hurried steps to the room. "Girls, are you-" Mikayla's mom was at her doorway, out of breath. "Okay?"

"We're okay here." Mikayla said as she shot her mom a thumb up. She tried to sit up but she failed as she fell back onto the floor.

"So, anyways, there's someone at the door for you." Her mother said as she left the doorway.

"You are so not my favorite person right now." Mikayla said as she was still lying down on the floor.

"You're such a big baby, I'll help you." Sonny got off the bed and went over to where Mikayla was lying on the floor. She placed her feet on both sides of the girl's body and extended her arms. Mikayla grabbed on to her hands and held on tightly as she was being pulled up.

They walked out the way out of the bedroom. Before Sonny walked out of the room she patted Mikayla's back. The taller girl quickly tensed up and groaned.

As they were walking downstairs Mikayla was wondering who would come to see her when her only friend was Sonny. When she made it to the living room she sees a person she last expected in her house again. "Lilly?" _Why is she here? _Mikayla thought.

"Hey, what's up?" The blonde had said like nothing was ever wrong with them.

"I don't mean to sound rude but why are you here?"

"I've gotten tired of Tawni's crap. I come out and quit the squad. The closet was getting a little too suffocating." Lilly lightly chuckled at her last statement.

"How do we know you're not just setting us up for something?" Mikayla said, she not convinced that the blonde in front of them was telling the truth.

"You don't, but starting Monday I'll sitting with you guys and not with _them._" After that the blonde walked out of the house.

"I don't trust her." Mikayla said after she heard the front door close.

"She seemed serious and you need to be more polite." Sonny says.

"Said the person who pushed me off my bed."

"You deserved it." Sonny smiled at her, "Oh, but I'm sorry for hurting your back."

"It's okay, I think I'll be fine." Then she became nervous all of the sudden and said, "Yes."

"What?" Sonny asked, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"It does mean we're girlfriends." She looked up to see a very happy Sonny.

"Good." Then Sonny pulled Mikayla into an un-expecting kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Lilly sat down at their table Mikayla had been silent, no wait, she had been quiet since the beginning of the day. Maybe she's thinking about something. "Is there something wrong Mikayla?" Sonny asked.

"My mom and I are having a mother-daughter weekend." Mikayla answered.

"What's wrong with that?"

"She has it all planned out, she never plans things. I think she's hiding something."

"Or maybe you're just over-reacting."

"You just don't know my mom like I do."

"I guess not."

"Are you going to eat that?" Lilly asked with her mouth full of food. After seeing that sight Mikayla lost her appetite and gave the girl the rest of her sandwich. "Thanks."

Mikayla always thought that cheerleaders were all weight-conscious, but after seeing Lilly eat, she was proved wrong. "So what are you going to do?" Sonny asked as she finally pulled her eyes away from the sight in front of her.

"I'll just go along with it then ask her. Whatever it is, she has to tell me, she knows how much I hate surprises."

"When does his weekend start?"

"Well, since today is Friday, it starts as soon as I get home."

"Maybe you should just enjoy yourself, I think you're stressing over nothing."

"Let's hope so."

**~...~**

"First, we're going to hit the mall and-" Her mother started.

"Hit the mall?" Mikayla asked, sometimes she wasn't used to her mom acting like a teenager.

"Yes, and afterwards we'll get something to eat."

They left their house and made their journey to the mall. Mikayla watched her mom jam out to the music playing on the radio. She wasn't embarrassed or anything, she loves her mom just the way she is.

Mikayla went with everything her mom said and now she regretted it. Her mom made her try on and bought her girly clothes. Then her mom took her to a salon. Her mom made her get extensions and highlights. She couldn't even recognize herself in the mirror.

"Now let's wax those eyebrows." Her mom said.

"What? No!" Mikayla protested.

"Oh, come on, it won't hurt that bad." Her mother reassured her.

Mikayla finally agreed and now some lady who worked at the salon was placing the wax on her face, shaping her eyebrows. She could feel the pain already coming as the lady was pressing on the little piece of cloth over the wax. With one swift move, the cloth was removed from the skin also removing the hairs. "OW!" Mikayla screamed out so loud that it echoed throughout the mall.

After they left the salon, Mikayla finally asked, "Mom, what's going on?" She was still rubbing the irritated skin. She never wanted to go through that again.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom, you know what I mean." Then her mother said something that was barely audible. "What was that?"

"You father is coming in town." She said louder.

"What? Why?" Now she was angry, she hated her father. He was never there for her, he barely accepted her lifestyle, and now he has the nerve to come to town.

"He has something to tell and show us."

"What is it?"

"I don't know?" She shrugged.

"Mom, you know I hate surprises." Then panic had become evident on her face. "Is he trying to take me away again because you know I won't go?" Her parents know that she would rather die than go live with her father and she had made that threat clear. Her father never tried anything because he knows his daughter would stay true to her word.

"No, he's not, but can we go through this whole weekend without complaining please?"

"Yes, mom."

**~...~**

Monday had come and Mikayla was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?" Sonny asked Lilly.

"I don't know." They were looking around in the hallways in search for Mikayla but came out with nothing.

"Maybe she wasn't over-reacting about the mother-daughter weekend."

**~...~ **

Meanwhile, Mikayla was adjusting to her new look. She was wearing tight skinny jeans, a white v-neck shirt, and black vest. She was even adjusting to her new long wavy hair. She was getting looks from all the guys, well, up until they found out who she was.

She was about to go to her chemistry class until the office secretary came to her locker. "Miss Gomez, your mother is here to take you home for the rest of the day."

_He must be at the house already. _Mikayla thought. "Okay." She followed the secretary to the office where her mother was waiting for her. "He's at the house, isn't he?" Her mother nodded. "Let the day begin."

"Don't start anything, please?" Her mother asked.

"I won't if he won't." She wasn't going to make any promises when came to that man. She refuses to call him her father.

**~...~**

"Do you think she would skip school?" Lilly asked.

"She hasn't since I been here." Sonny answered.

As they were looking around, they saw someone they hadn't seen before. They didn't see the person's face because they were only seeing the person from behind. Lilly would've known someone else with long dark-brown hair, other than Sonny. "Maybe she's new."

"What makes you think that?"

"Why else the office secretary would walk up to her if she's not new?"

The two entered their chemistry class. It felt awkward for Lilly to be sitting next to Miley, who kept giving her disgusted looks. Sonny, on the other hand, felt alone when Mikayla didn't show up for class. _Maybe something happened over the weekend. _She thought to herself. She made a plan to go over to the girl's house after school.

**~...~**

Mikayla was sitting in an armchair that was furthest from her dad_._ She didn't like this one bit. "Well, you look more like a girl." He commented on her clothing.

"Well, you look less like a father." She said back.

"You will not talk to me like that." He raised his voice at her.

"You can't tell me what to do." Before her father, who she calls Ricky instead of Dad, could speak there was a knock on the door.

"Jake must be here." Ricky said.

Mikayla was confused, "Who's Jake?"

"Your younger brother." He left the living room and went to the front door to open. The boy who walked in was carrying quite a bit of bags in his arms. Ricky wasn't going to help him but she decided to. She may hate her dad with a fiery passion but she doesn't know this boy yet to hate him.

"Let me get that." Mikayla said as she took the two suitcases from under his arms.

"Thanks." Jake said. Mikayla led them upstairs to the, what it used to be, guestroom. The teenage boy gently placed his bags on the floor while Mikayla threw the ones she had on the bed.

"You like?" She asked. He nodded his head. "Feel free to customize your room, we won't judge."

Then out of nowhere he said to her, "I'm nothing like him." Although it was a relief that he wasn't, but she wonder what made him say that. "He told me about you and that he doesn't like it but I'm cool with it. I mean, it's your life, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled the first smile she had since she came home. "I just wish the people at school could understand that."

"They just can't stand that people can be different from them. If it's new them, it's going to take a long time for them adjust."

_This boy is smart. _She thought. "How did you get so smart?"

"One of every two of my friends is gay," He stated. "And the old man downstairs doesn't approve of them, so instead of hanging out with them I sit in my room studying and reading various books."

"I think we are going to get along just great." She said to him.

"Me too."

**~...~**

Sonny left school as quickly as she could when she heard the final bell go off. She wanted to know why Mikayla wasn't at school that day. It wasn't like her.

After parking her car in her driveway she walked to the other girl's house. She noticed that there was a car she hadn't seen before parked in the driveway. She knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds. She was about to knock again but the door swung open. "Sonny?" It was Mikayla's mom. "Right now is not a good time."

"Mikayla wasn't at school today. I just came by to see if she was okay."

"She was at school."

"But I didn't see her in chemistry."

"I pulled her out before that class started." Mandy looked at how worried Sonny looked. "I'll go get her, I'll be right back." She closed the door.

Sonny waited on the front step for few minutes before the door open again. She took in the sight in front of her. The girl in front of her did not look like the skater chick she had known for the past month. _She looks different, like...wow. _Sonny thought.

Mikayla noticed that Sonny was staring at her. "Is there something on my face?" She lifted her right hand and began wiping her face.

"No, there's nothing on your face. It's just you look different. You're actually wearing girl clothes."

Mikayla looked down at she was wearing, "Oh yeah."

"Not that I don't like you in these clothes because I do, but why?"

"My dad's here."

"And that's not a good thing?" Sonny asked confused.

"Of course it's not a good thing, I hate the man."

"Mikayla, come back in here, we have to talk." The voice came from inside of the house. The two turned towards the opened door.

"Is that your dad?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." She said as she walked back inside of the house. "I have company!" Sonny jumped because that the first time she had ever heard Mikayla yell.

"They can wait." The voice responded.

"No they can't, but you can."

"She has no respect for me. This is what happens when she lives with you." Sonny guessed that he was now talking to Mandy.

"She is not to blame, you are. You are a poor excuse of a father!"

"Talk to me with some respect."

"Like hell I will."

"If you continue to talk to me like that again I'll take you away from this place and teach you some respect."

"You wouldn't even try."

"Are you testing me?" His voice had risen even more.

"Yes, because we all know that I would rather die than live with you."

_She can't be serious. I never thought Mikayla would be the type to make a suicide threat. _It was silent after that. She heard footsteps coming closer to the front door. In front of her was a very angry Mikayla.

Then the anger quickly disappeared as she saw Sonny, who had tears building up in her eyes. "You heard everything didn't you?"

"It was hard not to." Then she quickly recalled the last thing that Mikayla said. "You wouldn't do that, would you?" She had to ask, she felt the need to.

"No, I won't, but he doesn't need to know that." She pulled Sonny into a tight hug. "I couldn't do that now that I have you in my life and I'm sorry you had to hear that." Sonny let some tears slide down her cheek and onto Mikayla's shirt.

"I don't know what I would do if you're not here."

"You could probably do your own homework." Mikayla said to try to lighten the mood.

Sonny pulled back slightly to look directly at Mikayla's eyes, "That's not funny."

"I know, I'm sorry." She said as she wiped the tears with her thumbs and then she grabbed Sonny's hands. "I have someone for you to meet." She began to walk into the house but stopped because Sonny wasn't moving from her spot.

"I'm not going to meet your father."

"You're not. You're going to meet someone so much cooler than him, nicer too." She smiled reassuringly. Sonny began to follow her into the house and up the stairs. She stepped in a room that unfamiliar to her because the only bedroom she had stepped into was Mikayla's.

There was a teenage boy in the room unpacking his bags. He looked up when he noticed that he was no longer alone in the room. "Oh hi, who's this?" He gestured to Sonny.

"Jake, this is my girlfriend, Sonny. Sonny, this is younger brother, Jake."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's nice to meet you, Jake." Sonny said.

"Likewise. I was kinda afraid to go downstairs after I heard all the yelling." Jake said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I don't get along with that man." Mikayla said.

"I got that. I think we should go downstairs because he is going to explain why I'm staying here."

"That should be fun." Mikayla said sarcastically. "Sonny would you mind waiting in my room until Ricky leaves?"

"No, while you guys talk I'll try to figure some stuff out." Then she went to Mikayla's room while the other two went downstairs to listen to what their father had to say.

The father's speech seemed to be dragging on and on, at least that's what Mikayla was thinking. She put her hand up, "Ricky?"

"It's-" He didn't want to start an argument, "Yes?"

"So what you're trying to tell us that you suck with money and now you can't afford Jake?"

He nodded knowing that if he said something it would've set something off in the room. "Yes."

"If you could've just said that I wouldn't have wasted an hour of my life and left my girlfriend waiting in my bedroom."

Her father turned to look at the mother, "You allow her girlfriend in her room?"

"Yes, but before you say anything, this not your house and you can't tell how to run it. They're good girls and all they do up there is work on their homework and talk. So shut it."

That instantly put a smile on Mikayla's face when she heard her mom speak like that to her father. _My mom rocks. _"Hey Jake let's go to my room."

"Okay." He quickly got up from the couch and followed Mikayla to her room. Sonny was sitting on her bed trying to figure out what she was suppose to do with the equation that she was staring at.

"How's it going up here?" Mikayla asked her.

"Not so good. I am so confused." Sonny answered.

"What are you doing in algebra two?"

"Conversions. Degrees to radians and radians to degrees. I have no freaking clue on what to do."

"Did the teacher give you the formulas to use?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean 'maybe'?"

"I was too busy worrying on why you weren't in school to pay attention in class."

"Aww, you were worrying over little ol' me?"

"Yes, now shut up and help me."

"She can't help you if you tell her to shut up." Jake said.

"Looks like I found something in common with you two." Sonny said.

"What?" Mikayla asked.

"You both are smart asses."

"And I take pride in it."

"Is this how you guys talk to each other? I mean, where's the love?" Jake asked.

"This is how we show it. Now lemme see what you are working on." Mikayla said.

Sonny handed her the worksheet that held the problems. Mikayla was scanning over the paper. She put the paper down and let it face Sonny. She was about to explain what to do but Jake had beat her to it. "It's simple. To convert the degrees to radians, you have to use this formula." He wrote on her paper with a pencil her found on the bed. "Multiply the degrees by pi over 180 and all you have to do is simplify from there. To convert from radians to degrees, you use this formula." He wrote the second formula next to the first.

"Multiply the radians by 180 over pi, when you do that don't multiply the top part just the bottom." He continued. "After that, you cancel out the pi. Which just leaves a simple fraction and times that by 180 and you got the degrees."

The two girls were left speechless. Mikayla didn't know that he was that smart. Sonny grasped on what she could when Jake explained the process but she got lost in wondering how he knew so much.

"How did you know that?" Mikayla asked Jake.

"I'm in pre-cal this year." He answered.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior this year but only because I got to skip a grade or two."

"Wow, I might be going to him for help instead of you." Sonny said.

"And spend all that time without me?" Mikayla questioned.

"Oh yeah, never mind."

**~…~**

The three of them went to school the next day. Jake went to the office while the girls went to their lockers. He was happy with his new schedule because now he actually got to take the electives he wanted to take.

He was walking down the hallway. He was going to meet up with his sister and her girlfriend. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going so he bumped into somebody. "Watch where you're going!" The blonde said to him.

"Sorry."

He was about to walk off but a hand on his chest was stopping him from going any further. "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Jake Gomez."

The blonde face scrunches up in disgust, "You're related to that thing?"

"That's my sister and I don't appreciate you talking about her like that."

"What are you going to do about it?" The blonde asked. He didn't know what to do so he stayed quiet. "That's what I thought."

"Hey Jake." He heard his name being called out. He looked in the direction of the voice and it was Mikayla. She came up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders not even noticing the blonde in front of her.

"Well, you look more like a girl." The blonde said to Mikayla.

"Well, Tawni, you look more like bitch." Mikayla said to the blonde as she and Jake walked away from the cheerleaders.

They walked away from the cheerleaders with Mikayla's arm still draped over Jake's shoulders. "So what classes do you have?" Instead of answering her question, he gave her his schedule. Her eyes scanned the paper she had in her hands. "It looks like we have the same classes except for one. You have P.E. while I have art class." She said as she handed him back the schedule.

"Isn't it great?" He said excitedly.

"Why are you happy about having P.E?"

"Dad, I mean Ricky wouldn't let me take it. He sheltered me a lot."

"Why didn't he let you?"

"Somehow he thinks I would get asthma. He said that he already had a messed up child and he doesn't need another."

Mikayla nodded her head. She didn't want to show how angry that had made her felt. That man was never her life enough to have the right to judge her. They walked until they met up with Sonny, who leaning against her locker.

"So what does his schedule look like?" Sonny asked.

"He has all the same classes as me except for one." Mikayla answered.

"Really?" She snatched the schedule out of Jake's hands almost giving him a paper cut. "How he did manage this? I only got two classes with you."

"What classes?" Jake asked.

"Chemistry and Human studies." Sonny answered. "I am so jealous."

"I thought the only situation you would say those words to me is when you think someone else is hitting on me, not when my brother has just about the same classes as me." Mikayla said.

"I know, me too."

"When does the first class start?" Jake asked.

The bell rang after he had asked that question, "Now." The two girls answered at the same time.

"Come one Jake. See you in fifth period Sonny." The older girl said as she walked away with her younger brother.

Jake studied the people he passes in the hallway and how they look at his sister. He couldn't believe how people could be that narrow-minded. Half of the people to him don't look like they would make it far in life.

He knows that just hanging out with his sister, that he too, would be getting the same looks. With all these people being like this he wonders how Mikayla hasn't committed suicide yet. _I guess she's stronger than I thought._

He knew that these people would receive such hatred if they go out in the world thinking they way they think. It didn't look like Mikayla or Sonny was making an effort in changing their classmates' minds or was even planning to.

Jake couldn't stand being looked at like this every day, so he decided to do something about it. He doesn't know what he was going to do but whatever it was he was going to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake sat there in Chemistry. Everyone else was already paired up so he sat with Sonny and Mikayla. They were fine with the arrangement as long as he didn't sit in the middle.

During the whole class Jake has been trying to think of ways of how to help the two girls. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the bell ring to dismiss them to lunch. His mind was set to make a speech and getting the approval.

As he was about to exit the classroom he was approached by another blonde. "Hi, I'm Lilly. I'm guessing you're new, what's your name?"

"It's Jake." He answered.

"You don't mind sitting with those two girls?"

"Nope, I have open mind about things. Do you mind?"

"No."

"I'm going by the principal's office, wanna walk with me?" He asked the blonde.

"Sure, why are we going there?"

"I have to do something but I want his approval before I do anything else." They walked to the office since it wasn't that far from the cafeteria. "Do you want come inside or wait out here?"

"I think I'll wait out here."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

He lightly knocked on the door. The man sitting behind the desk looked up. "What can I do for you, young man?"

Jake answered, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

The principal waved him in. "Come in and take a seat." Jake did what the principal had instructed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Before I tell you I have to ask this question, how do you feel about gay people?"

"Well," The principal started off. Jake was expecting a speech about how wrong it is, but the answer was something he didn't expect. "I'm fine with it. Actually, my daughter is gay."

Jake instantly felt relieved, "Does she go this school?"

"Yes, actually. She doesn't tell anyone. I don't know why, she's popular." Then he looked confused for a second. "She's been dating boys on the football team."

"Why would she if she's gay?"

"I don't know maybe she's afraid of being judged."

"Who is she, if you don't mind me asking?" Jake asked. The principal looked shocked, like it should have been obvious who his daughter is. "I'm new, this is my first day."

The shocked expression disappeared from the principal's face. "Her name is Tawni."

Jake's jaw dropped slightly, this was huge. "The cheerleader?"

"Yes, that's her." This was bigger than big. The head cheerleader was gay.

"She's a hypocrite." Jake said angrily

"What? No she isn't."

"Yes, she is. She turned the whole school against my sister because she's gay."

"Who's your sister?"

"Mikayla Gomez. My sister and her girlfriend have been getting disgusted looks from everyone and it's because of her."

"I should talk to her."

"Don't, I want to make speech about this."

"To the school?"

"Yes, that's if you approve of this."

"Well, you have my approval."

Jake got up from his seat, "Thank you sir."

"Anytime."

Jake left the office. He knew he had something over the head cheerleader but he wasn't going to use it against her, maybe. Now all he had to was plan the speech and everything would just fall into place.

"So what did he say?" Lilly asked.

"He said yes. Did you know that he is Tawni's dad?"

"Yeah, everyone knows that. Do you want to grab something to eat?" She asked as she pointed to the cafeteria.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry, you?"

"Me neither, let's go outside and sit at one of the tables." Jake followed the other girl out of the school and to the tables that she was talking about. Lilly took a seat at the wooden table while Jake took a seat on top of the table.

"So, I'm just breaking the ice here, are you also gay?" Jake asked.

Lilly chuckled, "Yeah, I am."

"I just thought I asked."

"Why?"

"So I wouldn't assume that you were into guys and risk myself looking like an idiot trying to hit on you."

"Good point." They both chuckled lightly but it was ceased when they saw Tawni walking towards them. "Not that I'm rude or anything," Lilly started to say. "Wait, I do mean to be rude, what are doing over here?"

"How does it feel to be hated by the whole school before you even entered it?" Tawni asked Jake.

"That's not entirely true." He pointed to Lilly.

"She doesn't count."

"Of course she does, she goes to this school, doesn't she?" Jake got off from the table and walked towards Tawni but kept a good five feet between them. "I had a nice chat with your dad." He walked in closer and whispered, "I know your deep dark secret." He leaned back, standing straight again.

"W-What made him tell you?" She asked nervously. Lilly scooted closer to the edge of the seat so she could hear what she was going to say.

"I told him that I wanted to do a speech for Sonny and Mikayla. Hoping to get everyone, almost everyone to change the way they treat those two and Lilly."

"It's too late to change that." Tawni said in a soft tone.

"And whose fault is that? The hate would have never happen if you didn't start it."

"I was just afraid what people would think of me."

"No matter where we go, we would always be judged. Don't let their judgment stop you, be proud of the person you are. I know I am and she is." He pointed to Lilly. "You're popular, the people would believe in what you believe in. Use that power you have but use it for good. I know these people won't give in so easily to your proposal. So you have to give them a reason, a reason to open their minds or they won't be ready for the outside world." Jake finished his mini speech and waited patiently for Tawni's response.

"What should I say to them?" She asked, she was actually considering it.

"Say what you feel and state the facts."

"And if it goes wrong?"

"Then you will know who your true friends are." Jake said and Tawni nodded. She walked away feeling motivated. Jake felt that he actually got through to her.

"How did she know you?" Lilly asked. "And what does she mean about the school hating you before you entered it?"

"I'm Mikayla's younger brother. I barely moved in with her and Mom yesterday." Jake looked around the schoolyard and noticed that people were walking into the building. He turned towards the blonde. "Is lunch already over?"

"No," She looked down at her watch. "We still have about twenty minutes."

"Then we should go inside to see what's going on." Jake began to make his way to the entrance of the school with Lilly right behind him. When they entered the building everyone was hurrying into the cafeteria. His curiosity was piqued so he followed the crowd.

When he got Tawni to make a speech to the whole school he didn't mean to do it today. She was standing on one of the cafeteria tables, gathering the attention of the student body.

Everyone else crowded around the table that she was standing on. "Now that I have your attention," Tawni began to say. "I want to make a speech." She waited until it was completely silent in the cafeteria. "First of all, I just want to say that I am a hypocrite. That's because I was afraid to show the real me. I have been bagging on Mikayla and Sonny when I know I shouldn't have. Second of all, I'm gay."

Everyone in the cafeteria was whispering and some others were speechless. She continued, "I know you guys didn't expect that from me because I talk down to others who are gay. I'm here to change that. I want to take back all things I had said. If you guys don't take me as I am, I will know who my real friends are. If I, the head cheerleader, can come out, so should the rest of you who have been hiding in the closet because of me."

Hesitantly, some students started to stand up to come out to the student body. The rest of students seemed taken aback when they found out that their friends or siblings were gay or bisexual. But eventually they were okay with it.

Jake looked over to Mikayla and Sonny. The two seemed shocked when they found out the head cheerleader was gay. The day was only halfway over and he accomplished this. _This was a good way to start my stay here. _Jake thought to himself.

He made his way to his sister and Sonny. "How do you guys feel?"

"Good, a little angry, but good. At least I won't have to be worried about being pushed around anymore." Mikayla answered.

"Same here, except being bullied. I've never had that problem." Sonny answered.

"Lucky you." The two girls were just staring into each other's eyes.

Jake cleared his throat and got the attention of the girls. "You're welcome."

"What did you do?" Sonny asked.

"I'm the one who got Tawni to do that speech." He answered.

"You did? Wait, how did you know that she was gay?" Mikayla asked him.

"I talked with her father. I was going to make a speech but she beat me to it." Jake got attacked by two pairs of arms. He was being pulled into a tight hug, he was gasping for air. "Can't...breathe." The hug was loosened but it didn't end.

"I couldn't ask for a better brother." Mikayla said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I took a long time to update this, I hit a big writer's block called life. I know this chapter is short, but I wouldn't want to drag this story on. **

* * *

The girls sat in chemistry class. There was another new student so the student count even out for Jake to have a partner. Sonny had to do most of the experiments because it would be hard for Mikayla to help her with just one working hand.

A week ago Sonny had dislocated Mikayla's shoulder because she couldn't wait to go to the Paramore concert and pulled on Mikayla's arm to hurry them to the car.

"Does it look like an 'A'?" Mikayla asked.

"How about you help me and we'll see." Sonny said.

"I would if _someone _didn't pull out my shoulder. But right now, I'll I can do is supervise."

"That's what you always do."

"And we get an 'A' don't we?" Mikayla said. "I supervise because you're too busy paying too much attention to someone else other than the teacher." Sonny blushed. "Don't worry. I'm beginning to like the attention."

"It's just so hard to believe that you actually dress like girl instead of a skater chick."

"I have been dressing like this for over a month already."

"I know, it's just…weird."

"If I knew that I would get attention just from wearing these clothes, I would have worn them a long time ago."

"Ahem." The chemistry teacher said to get their attention.

"Sorry." The two girls said at the same time.

"Now look what you did." Mikayla whispered.

"What I did?" Sonny whispered back, completely shocked how quickly the girl was to blame her.

"If you paid attention to the teacher in the first place, we would never be in trouble."

"Sorry that I find you irresistible."

"You're forgiven. I know it's hard."

"Conceited much?"

"Yes, but you love me anyways."

"I still don't know why." Sonny said as she looked at the other girl with a playful smile on her face. "But I do."

They continued working on their experiment, well Sonny was at least.

**~…~**

The two entered Mikayla's bedroom and Mikayla threw herself on the bed, making sure she didn't land on her injured arm of course. "Another day done." Mikayla said. "I feel so accomplished."

"For what? You didn't do anything today." Sonny said to her.

"That I got us passing our classes."

"But I did most of the work!"

"I made sure that you got everything right, you make things way more complicated than it should be."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Said the girl who made me do her math homework because she couldn't understand anything."

"I only pretended." Sonny admitted.

"What? Then all the tutoring I've done?"

"Was only me wanting to spend more time with you."

Before Mikayla could respond they heard footsteps coming towards her bedroom. "Can you guys stop the yelling, I am trying to work on my homework." Jake asked.

"Yeah, sorry. But tell your homework I said hi." Mikayla said to him.

He was just about to walk away but he turned around, "What?"

Mikayla didn't answer but she gave him a knowing smile and with that he walked away from the bedroom.

"I don't get it." Sonny said.

"He's totally crushing on his lab partner." Mikayla answered. "He was on the phone talking to her."

"Oh." Sonny said in realization. "Sounds like someone I used to know."


End file.
